Community engagement is critical to community-based research of any type. This is particularly true in rural communities, where ?outsiders,? including CTR investigators, are sometimes viewed with suspicion. We will assist our CTR investigators how to better engage community members and understand and prioritize community concerns that might be addressed with CTR projects. We establish the Community Engagement and Outreach Office for community members to access the Great Plains IDeA-CTR resources. The Community Advisory Board (CAB) will identify and prioritize health concerns in the Center's service area. By being responsive to the needs in the community we aim to develop CTR research projects that are highly valued by the community. This will improve public trust in research and help disseminate results more effectively. We will utilize internet-based communication and telehealth technologies, and test their ability to be effectively used for health services in older Americans in particular.